


Who Would've Thought

by Confused_person



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_person/pseuds/Confused_person
Summary: Tyler Joseph is stranded at the library with no one to take him home and his parents not answering the phone, when he meets a guy named Josh Dun who offers him a ride





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, and literally the only reason I'm posting this is so that I'm forced to continue writing it. It's absolute shit but I hope you like it, and I'll update at some point. I appreciate any notes; whether it's telling me how crappy this is, constructive criticism, telling me about typos, or the whole script to Shrek. Anyway, here you go:

I headed down to the media center at my school, weaving through the crowd as it passed me by. Being the dumbass I am, I had managed to put off working on this stupid project until now, even though it was due midnight tonight. I figured I’d work on it here in school, away from the distractions of my family. But I still wouldn’t be surprised if I ended up reading fanfiction instead of working. That tended to happen a lot. As I arrived at the media center, I noticed plenty of kids had already taken up many of the tables; it seemed a lot of people had the same idea as me. I found a vacant table at the back of the room, plopped my things down, and sighed before grabbing my computer and beginning typing.

About an hour in, I had already gotten a fair amount of work done. A good few of the kids had already left with the late bus, but I had texted my mom earlier letting her know I would text her when I needed her to come pick me up. After a moment I realized I could feel my phone buzzing softly against my leg. Fishing it out of my pocket, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was an unknown number, so I simply declined the call and continued working. It was already four, and I was hoping I could get it done before the school kicked everyone out to close for the day at five. Otherwise, I’d have to go to the public library to continue working. It wasn’t far though; it was just a few minutes walk, but I still didn’t want to have to deal with that.

Five o’clock rolled around too soon, and the school kicked me and the two other kids who were still there out so they could close. I zipped up my backpack and began the short trek to the library.

Arriving there, I slid into a chair at one of the work tables and shot my mom a quick text saying I was at the library now and would be ready to leave in under an hour. She didn’t reply, which was a bit odd, but I didn’t think much of it. I just grabbed my computer again and settled in to finish the last section of my project.

By five thirty, I had done as much as I could force myself to do and figured I could finish the bit that was left before I went to bed. I texted my mom asking her to come pick me up. Again, she didn’t reply. I frowned before sending her another text, reminding her I was at the library and not the school. Once again she didn’t reply, so I thought that maybe she was in the shower or something and would see my texts in a minute. I pulled up a fanfiction on my computer while I awaited her response.

I finished the fic, and reached for my phone to check the time and see if my mom had responded. I glanced at the time and started. It was six o’clock already, and my mom still hadn’t replied! At this point I was getting a bit worried now. I decided to text my dad, see if he knew what was up. After texting him, I waited a few minutes, knowing that he was pretty bad at checking his phone. But ten minutes came and went, and no response from either of my parents. Now I was definitely getting worried. I decided to text my mom again.

 

To: Mom

hey mom, where r u? its been ages since i texted u

hello?

mom, come on. please answer

mom

mom

mom

im still at the library

its 6:20 mom. i texted u nearly an hour ago

where r u?

is everything ok?

im starting to get worried. where are you?

i texted dad earlier, and he didnt respond either

i swear to god if u guys r pulling a mean prank on me

mom, its been over an hour now. please answer. im really getting worried

 

I went outside, deciding to try and call them. The cold air outside bit my face, and I shivered. I’d forgotten how cold it was. Swiping through my contacts, I came to my moms profile and hit the call icon. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. I stared at it for several seconds before speaking.

“Mom, are you there?” my voice was slightly hoarse from not using it, so I cleared it before continuing. “I really need you to come pick me up. The library closes in a little over half an hour. At seven fifteen. So, please come. I’m getting worried.” I tapped the button to end the voicemail. Next I called my dad, knowing what would happen but hoping anyway. No answer, just as I had predicted. I left a voicemail, even though I doubted he would see it if he hadn’t already seen my texts and call.

“Dad, I’m still at the library. I don’t know what’s going on, but neither you nor mom are answering and im kinda freaking out here. The library closes pretty soon too. Just-just please come get me, ok?” I hung up before dropping my face into my hands and sighing. Why the fuck weren’t they responding? I didn’t know what to do. I pulled out my phone again and was about to text a couple friends, see if they could come pick me up. But then I remembered. That goddamn concert was tonight! Everyone would be there, meaning no one would be able to come pick me up. I headed back inside, knowing there was nothing more that I could do except wait. Being inside was beginning to drive me insane though. I grabbed my backpack, and stalked back outside to sit down heavily against the wall. It was now seven ten, and the library would be closing in five minutes. I had no idea what to do. Neither of my parents were answering their phones and all of my friends were at that fucking concert. No one was answering my calls, and I couldn’t very well ask a stranger for a ride. I just wanted to go home, but it didn’t seem like that would be happening anytime soon.

It was seven twenty-five now; the library closed ten minutes ago, I’m sitting here in the winter darkness all alone, my parents aren’t answering their phones, none of my friends are available, and I had no idea in hell what I was going to do now. Things were really looking great, and I was hungry, too. Wow. all this, and I was thinking about how I was hungry. I shook my head. That was so me. I pulled out my phone again and started scrolling through memes on Tumblr, hoping to distract myself. It wasn’t working very well. My phone began vibrating, and my heart leapt, thinking it was one of my parents. But no, it was that same unknown number as the call I’d gotten earlier. I huffily smashed the decline button, and returned to looking through memes. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat in front of me and I jumped, snapping my head up to look at the person. It was a somewhat tall guy with bright blue hair and a nose ring. He looked to be about my age, maybe slightly younger. He seemed a bit familiar, too, but I was sure I didn’t know him.

The boy spoke, saying a shy, “Hi, I, um, I work here, I was just le- I was just, uh, leaving, and I saw you sitting out here alone and thought maybe you needed a ride or something, I don’t know maybe you do have a ride and it’s just late but I thought I would offer you a ride just in case?” I looked at the man, trying to decide whether or not to trust him. He seemed rather nervous to be speaking to me; a bit of stuttering and run-on sentences. He looked pretty harmless too; I immediately pegged him as one of those guys who was strong, but wouldn’t ever hurt anyone. I realized then that I was staring.

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” I said, flashing a grateful smile. He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it. “My name’s Tyler, by the way.”

“And my name’s Josh,” said the man, smiling faintly. He began walking into the parking lot, gesturing for me to follow him. “My car’s over here,” he called, and I began to follow him. I didn’t know if I could trust Josh, but what choice did I have? My parents weren’t responding, I didn’t have any money to call an Uber, and quite honestly, I had no idea how to get home from here. Plus, he seemed to be about my age; he probably even went to my school. It would explain why he seemed familiar.

We finally reached his car, a slightly beat-up black Honda Civic. Quickly, Josh unlocked it before opening his own door and sliding into the seat. Opening the passenger door, I clambered in myself and clicked the seatbelt into place. There was a crumpled up Taco Bell bag by my feet; Josh noticed it too and leaned over to quickly snatch it up.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” I reassured him, looking straight into his eyes and shrugging. “After all, Taco Bell is pretty amazing.”

“Yeah.” Josh nodded his head quickly in agreement. “Um- could you tell me your address so I can put it in Google Maps?”

I told him my address, and within a few moments we were on our way to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> it's been six months
> 
> sorry
> 
> but really, i went and saw twenty-one pilots live over the summer and it inspired me to finally continue this piece, but then i didn't actually do that for a while. so. yeah. 
> 
> anyway sorry it's short but i'm going to try and post the next chapter soon
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and again, please feel free to comment or point out typos or something
> 
> you can reach me at @fantasticalnerd on twitter
> 
> TW: minor death

“That’s my house,” I pointed at it. “The one with the basketball hoop in the front.” 

“Er- why’s there a police car in front?” Josh asked, looking slightly worried. 

“Wait, what?” I quickly leaned forward in my seat again, straining to see from his angle. “Oh my God, you’re right,” I murmured, looking past the car to see a cop standing on the front porch. He turned to head back to his police cruiser, before he noticed Josh’s car and stilled, seeming to wait for us. “Pull into the driveway and let’s see what he wants,” I ordered Josh, never taking my eyes off the cop. He obeyed, and I hopped out of the car before it had even fully stopped, and walked towards the police officer. Josh clambered out a moment later, standing slightly behind me. 

The officer spoke before I could, saying, “Hello, do one of you happen to be Tyler Joseph?” 

“Yes, that would be me,” I responded cautiously.

“Ah. And who is this?” he nodded towards Josh.

I was about to respond, but Josh beat me to it, mumbling his name almost too quiet to hear.

“Could we possibly go inside?” inquired the police officer, glancing towards the door. 

“Yeah, of course.” I began walking towards my front door, Josh and the officer walking close behind. 

Once we reached the living room, I turned to the two men and said, “Please, have a seat.” I sat down upon the couch myself, where Josh joined me a moment later. The officer sat on the edge of the armchair not far from the couch. He took a deep breath and looked at me with sympathy practically dripping off his features.

“My name is officer Jeremy,” he began. “We attempted to call you on several occasions throughout the day, but you never picked up, so they sent me over here to tell you in person.”

“Tell me what?” I asked, rather scared now.

“There’s no easy way to say this,” the officer stated hesitantly, never taking his disgustingly sympathetic eyes off me. “I’m sorry to say that your parents have been killed in a tragic car crash.” 

I stared in shock at the officer. There was no way in hell that my parents were dead. Officer Jeremy must be mistaken.

But he wasn’t. He’d specifically asked for me. That couldn’t be a coincidence. It would explain why my parents hadn’t picked up the phone as well.

“Are-are you sure?” I asked, hoping against hope that none of this was true, that this was all some big mistake, a prank, that my parents had just shut their phones off, anything, please-

“Yes, I’m sure,” the officer said gravely, cutting off my mental plea. “I understand that you may need time to process this….”

Officer Jeremy continued talking, but I had stopped listening. Instead, I put my head down into my hands and tried not to cry, my mind spiralling down, down, down….

“Hey.” A quiet voice and a hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from my hands to see Josh sitting next to me, his hand on my shoulder. The officer seemed to have gone. I wondered when he left. “I showed the officer out a little bit ago, I hope you don’t mind, but you seemed a bit preoccupied, so… yeah, I do hope you don’t mind. I’m really sorry about what happened, Tyler. You probably want to be alone right now so I’ll just go-”

“No,” I softly interrupted him. “Please stay with me. I can’t stand to be alone right now. I know we don’t really know each other but I really need to be with someone tonight, so please, please stay with me.” As I was talking, tears began slowly dripping down my face.

Josh looked uncertain, but when he spoke his words were filled with compassion. “Of course.” He hugged me; an awkward, short hug, but the meaning behind it was evident. Everything is definitely not ok, and Josh and I don’t quite know each other yet. But I knew that he would be there for me.


End file.
